Battle of Rockback Valley
The Resistance Wolves Lords of Prey Terralains |outcome = Rabbits evacuate Cloud Mountain |occurs = Ember Falls |mentioned = Ember Rising }} The Battle of Rockback Valley was a conflict between the Cause and its enemies on and around Cloud Mountain. History ''Ember Falls Having learned of wolves and Lords of Prey moving on Cloud Mountain, the forces of Halfwind Citadel and Terralain marched there to offer support to its beleaguered inhabitants. At the same time, Lord Rake and the Forest Guard prepared defenses of their own to contend with the invaders. It soon became apparent that the rabbits were badly outmatched, as not one but two massive forces of wolves and birds were waiting to descend on the mountain. Despite this, they laid their plans and prepared for the assault. Lord Captain Helmer led a portion of the Halfwind forces to Jupiter's Crossing to launch a preemptive strike against the first force of wolves. After a brief but heated engagement, the rabbits retreated to Rockback Valley where the majority of their force lay in reserve with catapults. Upon seeing the massive number of wolves marching upon them, the rabbits of this reserve force faltered. However, Picket Longtreader led the rabbits of the first engagement to the front, inspiring courage in those who had not yet fought. The plan worked out between the forces of Halfwind and Terralain was that the Terralain forces would come down on the wolves from the heights above Rockback Valley. However, Bleston had deceived the rabbits of the Cause, withdrawing most of his army and infiltrating Cloud Mountain with a small force. Having worked out a deal with Garten Longtreader, Bleston sought to capture Princess Emma and turn her over to Morbin Blackhawk. This deal would have secured a truce between the Terralains and Morbin, while leaving the Halfwind forces to perish in battle. Bleston's plans nearly succeeded, as with the treacherous aid of Perkinson he took Lord Rake and other defenders of Cloud Mountain captive and secured Emma as well. However, Picket was able to intervene in the situation thanks to a glider cape developed by Heyward, which he was able to use to reach Cloud Mountain. His arrival allowed the Cloud Mountain rabbits to break free and engage the enemy, while Picket himself battled and dispatched Bleston and then Perkinson. At the command of Emma, Picket - promoted to the rank of captain - took charge of the Halfwind forces. Through Picket's work, the Halfwind forces were spared the massacre that had been intended for them and the wolves and birds retreated briefly. However, the second force was only prevented from advancing by a deal Emma made with Garten Longtreader. Hoping to save her friends, she offered herself up to Morbin as a captive. Fortunately, Heather Longtreader discovered her plans and was able to take Emma's place when a bird came to carry her away to the High Bleaks. Ember Rising'' In the aftermath of the battle, the rabbits of Cloud Mountain began a full-scale evacuation to Halfwind, Kingston, and possibly other locations. The Terralains, looking upon Picket's actions against Bleston as murder, attempted to apprehend him at Jupiter's Crossing but were repulsed. A three day truce was then arranged between Helmer and the Terralain officer Captain Vulm, but the two forces remained hostile afterwards. Word of the battle also preceded Helmer and Picket to Harbone Citadel, who expressed their regret at being unable to offer any support. Emerson, an engineer at Harbone, was also able to create new glider capes for Helmer and Picket after hearing about the invention. Category:Ember Falls events